1. Field Of The Invention
The invention pertains broadly to a bicycle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a bicycle seat having adjustable support platforms for rider comfort.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Conventional bicycle seats typically include a unitary, rigid saddle having a pommel or horn projecting into the crotch of a rider straddling the saddle. Such saddles have many disadvantages, in that the pommel or horn applies pressure to the rider's crotch and creates friction with the rider's legs during pedaling of the bicycle. Thus, abrasion, muscle soreness and general inflammation of the upper thighs and genital area are common maladies in cyclists utilizing conventional saddles. Occasionally, these injuries necessitate medical treatment and/or abstinence from cycling that is equally disruptive to both a professional training regimen and the recreational participation in beneficial exercise. Even when these conditions do not require direct medical intervention, the discomfort caused thereby severely diminishes the rider's cycling pleasure and significantly limits the duration of the rider's workout.
A further drawback possessed by conventional unitary bicycle saddles is that the saddles fail to uniformly support the rider's buttocks Conventional bicycle saddles provide only a small contact area for supporting the entire weight of the rider, and areas of the rider's buttocks supported by the saddle are subjected to intense pressure in relation to unsupported areas. The resulting imbalance between supported and unsupported parts of the rider's anatomy creates an unequal force distribution producing physical discomfort in the pressurized areas and in the rider's pelvis. The rider must engage in constant shifting and repositioning upon the bicycle seat to relieve the anatomical pressure points, and these movements interfere with the cyclist's rhythm and control. Conventional unitary bicycle saddles also compress the flesh of the rider's buttocks together, and the compression produces pressure on the rider's anal sphincter that is a source of additional irritation and discomfort.
The deficiencies associated with conventional bicycle seats deprive the cyclist of the ability to select a seat with confidence that the seat will be comfortable during use. Frequently, a bicycle seat that feels comfortable when evaluated in a shop becomes problematic under actual riding conditions. However, a conventional bicycle seat, once selected, cannot be adjusted or 19 fine-tuned to accommodate the individual anatomical characteristics of the rider and to eliminate discomfort. When a conventional bicycle seat proves to be objectionable, the seat must be completely removed and replaced with another seat that is itself susceptible to the same problems. Frequent removal and replacement of bicycle seats is undesirable because it is costly, time consuming and impairs the rider's familiarity with the performance and "feel" of the bicycle.
Bicycle seats having an adjustable width feature have been proposed, and illustrative bicycle seats are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 560,698 to Dyer; U.S. Pat. No. 593,331 to Noirit; U.S. Pat. No. 608,682 to Jamieson; U.S. Pat. No. 619,204 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 694,875 to Meighan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,818 to Tichota; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,925 to Barker et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,286 to Hobson et al. Conventional adjustable width bicycle seats also typically include a pommel or horn extending into the rider's crotch and, as previously discussed, this structure is the source of numerous adverse effects. Additionally, conventional adjustable bicycle seats are generally very structurally complex and include a large number of extraneous components that increase the manufacturing and assembly costs of the seat and are prone to failure during use. Conventional adjustable bicycle seats usually require special tools to adjust the seat, as well as an intricate adjustment protocol, and on-road, spontaneous adjustments are difficult, if not impossible, to perform. Furthermore, conventional adjustable bicycle seats generally possess a range of adjustment that is inadequate to obtain comfort for the physical proportions of a vast majority of riders and, consequently, conventional adjustable bicycle seats have proven to be ineffective and have failed to gain rider acceptance.
An additional factor affecting a cyclist's comfort relates to the structure mounting the bicycle seat on a bicycle frame. Although some conventional bicycle seats include mounting structure having a spring for absorbing bumps and vibrations transmitted to the seat through the bicycle frame, the spring is typically a separate, individual component that must be mounted on the bicycle frame and the seat with additional hardware. Such springs are generally ineffective in absorbing vibrations imposed on the bicycle seat, and contribute further to the manufacturing and assembly costs of the bicycle. Additionally, the springs tend to become loose during cycling and, therefore, require frequent monitoring and maintenance.